


I'm Not Your Bitch

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by lj user drkcherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Bitch

Lindsey listens to the questions, wondering why they haven't bothered to ask any pertinent ones before now, but he gives them what they seem too slow to figure out on their own, and wonders how they ever made it so long against Wolfram & Hart. 

Doesn't bother correcting the mistaken assumption that he did it all-the tattoos, Eve, resurrecting Spike, attempting to kill Angel-to join the Circle of the Black Thorn, because they mostly still believe they're the white hats.

Fools. He warned Angel when he left.

Well, he's _still_ not playing their game, and if he died tomorrow, he'd go knowing that he's on the right side this time.

Funny how time turned things around, isn't it?


End file.
